You Will Be Mine
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: Alois Trancy has devised a plan to finally have Ciel; turn Sebastian Michaelis into a woman to make him unable to serve. Even though he was successful it seems to have backfired on himself! How can Alois get Ciel now? Or will Ciel end up wanting Alois? CielxAlois ClaudexSebastian Genderbender fantasy! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi evey1! I'm back with a new Black Butler story! Just a little something for fantasy reasons. So enjoy! And Happy Halloween!  
**

 **Warning: Genderbending; fem Grell, fem Sebastian, Fem Alois parings; Ciel x Alois, and Claude x Sebastian enjoy!  
**

 **In the Morning:**

Inside the Trancy manor we find the young platinum-blonde earl staring down at his plate angrily, fiddling with his food. He was pretty upset since his last attempt to foil the Phantomhive brat was a complete and utter failure. No matter how close he got to making the boy his, he always seems to be one step ahead or he always wiggled his way out of his grasp. If it wasn't for that damn butler of his Sebastian, he would have had the other earl by now, and said damn butler would be beyond miserable at losing his precious meal. At this thought the boy growled in frustration.

"Is something troubling you your highness?" Asked the earl's stoic dark butler. "As a matter of fact there is..." Said the boy as he somewhat calmly put down his fork, "I'm trying to figure out why it is that you can't seem to win against Sebastian, and why Ciel still hasn't submitted to me yet." He drawled in a pestered tone as he propped his elbow onto the table, with his hands clasped in front of his face. He darted his icy blue eyes toward his emotionless butler.

The tall golden eyed demon just darted his eyes back toward his master without an answer to divulge. The little brat then went into another one of his brief tantrums and threw a crystal cup of juice at Hannah. It hit her dead between the eyes causing her to fall backwards. One of the triplets, Thompson pulled out a score card that said "10". After calming down the annoyed child just slumped back into his seat. 'I want Ciel to be mine...why can't I have him?' He thought as Claude and the Triplets began cleaning up Alois' mess.

As he wiped up the juice from his master's spot at the table, Claude said "Your Highness if I may, I think the best solution to cripple Lord Phantomhive, is by crippling his strongest pawn." He said. This made Alois' eyes widen. "You mean to say we weaken his butler and then I'll have Ciel?" He questioned. With a nod Claude answered, "Precisely Your Highness." The blonde then thought about it. It was perfect if they make it where Sebastian is in no condition to serve, or protect Ciel the dark blue-black haired boy would be left vulnerable. This suggestion made the young earl giggle maniacally, it was the perfect idea. However he stopped when he realized he had no idea how to "cripple" the raven butler or even what to cripple him with."How will we do it?" Asked Alois. Claude paused for a moment in thought. After cleaning the mess Claude opened his mouth to speak, "I-..." **AHHHHHHHH!** A loud feminine scream was heard from outside the manor.

"Claude what was that?!" Shrieked the frightened earl. The butler immediately went out to check.

Beheld to the spider demon and Trancy servants was none other than the red haired gender confused reaper Grell Sutcliff. He was sobbing uncontrollably on the lawn of the estate like the heartbroken woman he thinks he is.

"Excuse me but what brings you to the Trancy Manor?" Claude asked realizing that the poor chap was a familiar face, and at the moment harmless. "Huh? I thought this place was abandoned." Said the confused Death God. "I thought Bassy got rid of you and that brat." He said. "Sebastian Michaelis did not manage to kill us, nor my master." Informed the butler. Apparently it's been a year since he and his master met the duo counterparts. Now the Guard dog and Spider were at the worst enemies, and bitter rivals at the best.

They managed to maintain as much dignity and grace toward each other in public and on their cases, but when face to face with one another alone, Alois was relentless in trying to _claim_ younger earl.

"Now, why have you come here?" Asked Claude. The reaper just started tearing up then cried again. By this time Alois had come out. He was somewhat standing behind Claude. "Huh? You again, what now?"Said an annoyed Alois. He remembered the obnoxious red head from the year prior, and how he tried to collect his soul, being near death at the time.

"That damn Undertaker, he tricked me into being his damn test subject!" He said he then pulled his red coat apart to reveal something that made Alois shriek in disturbance. The reaper had a pair of large breasts, about a size smaller than Hannah, and under the rest of the coat his hips were wider. The wannabe "actress" was now a true woman. "That crazy old geezer did this to me! It's just awful!" He-um-she cried.

Alois didn't even try to hold back his laughter at the reaper's expense, no longer was he in shock at the surprising predicament now it was down right hysterical! "It's not funny you little git!" Yelled Grell. Claude who was unfazed by what was displayed just calmly pushed up his glasses and exhaled in exasperation. "I see so you've come to grieve." He said plainly. Grell immediately began snuggling up to the stern demon seductively. "Yes, what happened to me was absolutely horrible, but I'm sure the comfort of your strong arms will make it all better." Flirted the idiot. Alois soon stopped laughing and quickly became annoyed by the contact between the reaper and **his** butler.

"Honestly I can't even perform my duties as a reaper because of this, I mean really how can I enjoy the use of of my lovely scythe if I can barely hold it right?" The reaper complained as she drew circular patterns onto the butler's chest with her finger. Suddenly a light switched on in the blonde earl's head. "Wait you can't be a reaper because you're a woman now?" He asked. Grell then straightened up,"Oh please I can perform my duties but these keep getting in the way." Said the now she-reaper as she pushed up her very surprisingly nice rack. Alois pondered over this information.

"If that is the case then is there any other reason you're here...m-miss...?" Claude didn't even know if miss was actually appropriate but it seemed to be. "Sutcliff, Grell Sutcliff darling. Charmed!" Giggled the feminized reaper as she winked little pink hearts at the tall dark butler. This made said butler's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Anyway, isn't really any other reason. I went to complain about the matter to Will, but he told me that I should take some time off until I've sorted out my problem. Can you believe that? So I came here to be alone, believing that it was deserted and all." Pouted the frustrated tart.

Alois then got a brilliant idea on how he could _cripple_ the Phantomhive butler. He began giggling wildly as he latched onto Claude's arm to ask, "Who did you say caused this problem of yours?" He asked half innocently and half sinisterly.

Poor Grell was a bit confused but nonetheless she reprised the name of the madman who humiliated her. Alois had the perfect idea of how to thwart the oh-so-perfect Phantomhive butler and demean him in the process. With a dark chuckle to himself the blonde whispered, "This is going to be fun." He and Claude later set out to see the Undertaker.

 **OOOOH! I can't wait to see what happens next! Do stay tuned for the next chapter! Happy Halloween again!**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The Trancy boy and butler made their way through town silently,Claude was driving the carriage while inside Alois smirked to himself as he thought out his brilliant plan to make Ciel his. The Undertaker, informant for most of Alois' and Ciel's cases, had the key to his plan. Once he acquired it he would finally have his wish. Soon he felt the carriage stop. "We are here sir." Said Claude.

Alois hopped out with a spark of enthusiasm skipping up to the fairly large dismally spooky shop. Not many people would look so excited to walk into an undertaker's parlor. The bell jingled as the dark man swung open the door for his master, the Trancy boy immediately started looking around. As always the dark gothic setting of the shop was eerie and mysterious it didn't faze the blonde boy or his stoic butler one bit however, they were use to it, and they were both pretty much mentally counting down the moments that it would take until the old reaper made his _entrance_.

"Well, well, well-if it isn't Lord Trancy come to vist mi' humble establishment." Said a darkly ammused voice from nowhere. Suddenly the creepy silver haired reaper made his appearance as he crawled slowly from behind one of his coffins. He gave a chilling laugh as the two looked at him with plain faces.

...

"So what brings you here lord Trancy? I doubt ye' came for information on any murders, so what can I do for you?" Asked the giddy reaper as he took a bite of one of his bone shaped cookies, which he shared with the boy. "A person by the name of Grell Sutcliff was at my mansion. I've encountered him before but I distinctly recall him being male. When I found him at the estate he was-er...female." Said Alois before taking good a sip of his tea from a glass beaker. The Undertaker then burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha!-ah! What a good bit of fun that was, it was quite the laugh!" Said Undertaker.

"It was quite hilarious." Giggled the blonde boy as he recalled his earlier amusement to the red haired reaper's predicament. "I am curious to how you were able to do it?" He asked innocently. Undertaker took a pause before reforming his wicked smile and crooking a long black-nailed finger telling the Trancy boy to follow him.

Alois obeyed and let the silver haired man lead the way. Some moments later they reached a large wooden door in the back of the shop. After unlocking the skull lock with a _skeleton key_ , he opened the door slowly revealing a large collection of various bottles all labeled and corked. The old reaper scanned the bottles with a long hum, until he found the one he was looking for. "Heh heh heh, this is the one miLord!" He said holding up a round red bottle. "What is it some form of potion I assume?" Said Alois. "Of a sort miLord, it is water actually. I added some flavor to it but it is merely water." Alois straightened back in annoyance disappointed by what he had come to learn. "That's it? A bloody bottle of water? How could that have done anything?" He demanded feeling as though this whole thing was meant to waist his time. "Ah but it's not just any water Lord Trancy. This water comes from a hot spring deep within the Mountains of South Asia were a Goddess was said to have cursed the water, and turn any man who drank or bathed in it into a woman. I almost didn't believe it mi'self but it worked extremely well on the red head. I've never had such a glorious laugh before in mi' life!" Mused the Undertaker.

Alois was somewhat still skeptical but after seeing the affects of this concoction it must've been true. "Why ever were you curious to know of this miLord? Could it be that you were hoping to use it for youself?" He quiried slyly. "Well-Yes, not on myself of course but to inflict a similar hilarity onto someone else." He answered. This got the Undertaker intrigued. "Really now? Is it Earl Phantomhive?" He guessed. "Close, it's his butler I wish to use it on." He said with a wicked smile.

The elder reaper let out another high pitched chortle at this. Oh how amusing would it be to see the infamous perfect butler in such astonishment at being turned into a woman. "That would be far more amusing than my other test dummy! I'll give you the concoction if you let me assist, I must see it all unfold for miself!" Cheered the Undertaker. "Deal" said the young Trancy Earl.

His plan was sure to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ciel Phantomhive was carelessly eating his sweets and drinking his tea while reading a book in his study. His work was already finished and his lessons for the day were finally over. He thoroughly took advantage of the peace as he read through the mystery novel he enjoyed. Once he was done with his Clafoutis cake he set his plate aside for Sebastian to get it when he returned. As if on cue there was a knock at the door. "Enter!" Called the dark blue-black haired boy. It was Sebastian, "Hello My Lord I hope you enjoyed your snack." He said with a smile. The boy just kept his eyes on his book as he answered, "It was fine." He drawled. The butler then proceeded to retrieve his master's plate and cup. It had been rather calm lately since their last encounter with the Trancy boy and butler save for the Phantomhive servants' idiocies, but beyond that it had been quite peaceful.

"Just a reminder Young master there is the matter of going over the details for the All Hallows' Eve party, that is coming up next month." Said the raven butler. Ciel looked up with a peculiar scowl. "Why should I worry about something that isn't meant to happen until next month?" Questioned the Earl. Sebastian maintained his smile as he continued his tasks while answering, "It would be wise to get a head start on the festivities now rather than later, or at least the details of the Galla such as color schemes and themes." Said the butler. Ciel was in no way interested in planning for some damn party. He didn't even like soirées they were a bore to him and throwing one was no picnic under the rainbow either.

Ciel knew it was important that he kept up appearances but having a bloody Halloween party was just an annoying hassle that he didn't need. And to top it off he'd have to invite Alois Trancy, and he loathed him passionately. The party would be bad enough, having to deal with his worst enemy would be like feeding the flames. Ciel exhaled in annoyance admitting defeat seeing no point in arguing. "Fine I will see to it tomorrow I wish to enjoy my peace for the rest of the day." He said tiresomely. Sebastian bowed obediately, "Yes my Lord."

With that the butler finished reloading the trolly with his master's used plate and other dishes then left to continue his other duties within the mansion.

...

By the time dinner time came around Sebastian had already laid out the necessary essentials for his young master. He placed every utensil and every napkin perfectly making sure nothing was out of place, all he needed now was the food which was still waiting to come out of the oven. Suddenly there was a ruckus coming from the dining room, Sebastian walked out dreading what he might find. Sure enough after swinging the double doors open there was the clutzy Mei-Rin, who had fallen on top of poor Finian. Dishes were scattered all over the place broken into pieces on the floor and dining table.

The exasperated butler should have seen this coming sooner or later it was the last time he would ever ask the far sighted maid, and careless gardener to set the table with dishes and center pieces at the same time. "I don't even want to know happened. Just please go and get yourselves right again so that I may clean this up." Said the stressed butler as he put a hand to his forehead. Sometimes he wished he wasn't immortal because death seemed like the only escape from the torturous nightmare that was the Phantomhive staff.

After effortlessly cleaning up the mess Leaving the dining hall in overly exaggerated splendor, Sebastian went back to the kitchen to check on the meal that should've been ready by this time. He took out a tray of freshly baked honey buscuits that would be served as a side to the main course. He then headed over to the food storage to retrieve the wine. As he grabbed it he then noticed it was a peculiar brand that he did not recall buying, it was quite sketchy to say the least. It wasn't meant to be there and he would hate to serve his master something that was bad or unsuitable to his meal. He needed to make sure that it was okay to drink, and even if it was poisoned it wouldn't affect him anyway but he would be able to taste it. He uncorked the bottle and poured a significant amount into a glass and gave the liquid a sniff, "hm there's no strange aroma but it doesn't smell as though to be wine." Said the butler to himself. It had a fairly fruity scent and the liquid looked like juice rather than a bubbly wine. He then drank it full only to regret it after swallowing. It tasted terrible, like burnt grape juice and soil, how could that even be possible.

Sebastian immediately washed down the horrid taste with some water from the sink and concluded that he would not serve that rubbish to his master. "Ho Ho Ho." A light laugh was heard from behind the recovering butler. It was none other than Tanaka in his mini form holding another bottle of wine, the one that Sebastian bought. "This had better not be your form of a sick joke." He said as he glared back at Tanaka.

Later Sebastian had successfully served his master his meal, A salmon fillet with a side of stuffed mushrooms, and honey buscuits, served with a delicate fine white wine. Afterwards the butler retired once his master was put to bed. He found himself back in his quarters preparing for bed though he didn't need to sleep but he did want to relax after such a long evening. He couldn't help but wonder as he removed his coat and undid his tie, how that other bottle of-whatever it was-got into the food storage when he remembered well that he didn't buy it. Suddenly everything felt heavy, Sebastian's Scarlett red eyes fluttered to the dizziness until finally he was out like a light.

...

Meanwhile Alois was about to enjoy a nice relaxing bath. He was waiting on Claude to come and undress him while Hannah and the triplets prepared the bath. The bored Earl sat on the bed kicking his feet in anticipation for his butler to come, but not for the bath he wanted to know if their plan to cripple the boastful raven butler was commenced. Soon he was met with a cool breeze to his back. "Your highness." Said a familiar monotone voice. Alois turned slightly to see his kneeling butler at his side. "Well?" Questioned the Earl. "It all went as planned your highness" he started as he moved to prepare his master for the bath. "I have turned white into Crimson, sugar into salt, and a raven into a raveness." He finished. The boy laughed hysterically as he was draped into his silky night robes to cover his body.

Everything was going perfectly. 'You'll be mine soon enough Ciel.' Thought the blonde maniac.

...

Hannah had filled the bath enough so that the the soap and oils could go in, their master liked bubble baths, they needed the oils first so Timber went to fetch them. He looked in the cabinettes that usually held the cleansing essentials. After grabbing the soap, he reached for the lavender oils but it was almost out. He then went to find a spare bottle but instead was met with a peculiar bottle. The liquid inside was almost clear and it smelled fruity, but it tasted like dirt on the tip of his tongue. He then thought that maybe it was meant for the bath, he was never the brightest out of the three.

He then poured the contents into the oils and brought it back to Hannah.

...

After his bath the Earl was put to bed soundly. He couldn't go to sleep right away, giggling happily while wearing a devious smile. Ciel would soon be his and nothing was going to get in his way, especially not that damned Sebastian. He had already made the arrangements to see him the next day [though Ciel didn't know it yet] and he could hardly wait. Then suddenly he became dizzy and tired he shot up for a moment to shake it off but then he felt his head spin until he was soon uncontious.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next day the sun shined violently through the window making the raven butler groan and rise up feeling rather weary and groggy. Sebastian had never felt such a way before, it was somewhat alarming because the butler was usually immune to such ailments. It was absolutely draining and the scarlet eyed demon was confused as to what could've caused it.

After slowly getting up from the ground Sebastian staggered helplessly to a find a mirror to check for damages of any kind. The butler felt a heaviness in the chest, not like constriction of the lungs, but something sagging of a sort. The black haired servant looked down and gasped, the shock broke Sebastian from the weakened state prompting the servant to find a god damn mirror, more specifically the full sized mirror that the butler uses to get dressed. Finally finding the mirror Sebastian got a hold of it due to nearly falling over, and confirmed what was feared the most.

Ciel strode angrily toward his butler's bedroom to see exactly why the bloody hell he hadn't come to wake him up. Mei-Rin had to come and get him up informing him that Sebastian hadn't been seen or heard from all morning, it was nearly noon. After sloppily dressing himself the Earl immediately went to find his butler. "Sebastian!" Called the short boy as he knocked on the door. To not receiving an answer hertook it as a sign that something was wrong.

The young Phantomhive swung the door open urgently calling,"Sebastia-" he was stopped by the sight of his butler, now bearing a smaller frame of the head an shoulders, a pair of fair sized breasts covered up by a white dress shirt that was obviously too big now and a shocked expression that seemed to match his own. The charming boastful, flawless Sebastian Michealis was now a female.

Soon a scream from the boy brought an unsettling shake throughout the estate.

...

After calming down from the shock Ciel became curious. "How exactly did this happen." Asked the Earl as he struggled to stifle his need to giggle with a weakly stern voice. The now female butler closed her eye in embarrassment as she answered. "I don't know exactly, but I might have a theory." She said her once low male voice now slightly higher. Her clothes were now more lose around her body and her hair was a tad longer, like it is when the butler is in a disguise during a case and the hair must be tied back.

Sebastian informed the young master about the strange bottle in the refrigeration storage Ciel began to wonder, "Someone must have put it there but who?" He thought,he already had someone in mind as the potential culprit. He had no proof to back up his theory but a dick move like this just screams Trancy.

"If I may sir there are duties to be done at this time and I would hate to delay them. May we commence with the daily routine before investigating this any further?" Asked the butler as she gestered to her body as 'this'. Ciel gave an awkward cough and spoke while looking to the side away from the butler, "Y-yes I suppose that would be best at the moment. After which we will go and speak with the Undertaker perhaps he has some knowledge on this predicament." Finished the Earl. The now female butler then bowed, "Thank you my lord." She said. There was another moment of awkward silence before the butler became gloomy again, "Please Master do not stare at them." She said sadly, as the young Earl shielded his face and eyes [well eye] in embarrassment. 'Accursed puberty!' He thought.

...

Meanwhile at the Trancy manor Claude was preparing the water for the morning tea. His highness and himself would soon after breakfast depart for the Phantomhive manor. The spider butler was curious to see the result of the bumptious butler's transformation he hated the raven demon immensely and this would serve as an excellent source of amusement.

Just as he was filling the kettle a piercing terrified scream was heard from Alois. The butler quickly abandoned the tea and hurried to his highness. Claude figured the boy must've had another bad dream. Alois would often have nightmares of his cruel past and would normally cry out for his butler whether after waking up or still asleep.

Claude was soon at the door with the other four servants in tow, he opened it immediately to find his highness sitting on the bed with long blonde hair flowing down his back, facing away from them. "Your highness?" Alois turned slowly revealing the Earl's night shirt opened and pulled down past the shoulders. There above the shirt was a small but very noticeable amount of cleavage that could be seen, the Trancy Earl seemed to have become female as well.

"But how?" Questioned the rarely stunned spider demon. "How should I know?- Just fix it!" Cried the Trancy Earl. "I am afraid I cannot your highness." Replied Claude. The blonde was on the verge of crying as tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. "You have to do something Claude I can't stay like this!" She soon started bawling much like how Grell was the previous morning. [Karma sucks!]

Claude sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He knew it had to have been the potion and since he knew his highness couldn't have drank it the vial most likely got into his bath somehow. "We will have to cancel our unannounced visit with Lord Phantomhive and hope the Undertaker will have a way to reverse this." Said the vexed butler.

Alois stopped whining and replaced it with an angry growl. strong"That damn Undertaker did this to me I just know it!"/strong she yelled. Alois then proceeded to throw things in a rage while cursing violently. Claude simply dodged the knick-knacks and vases leaving one of them to hit Hannah in the, face again dead between the eyes.

"I'm sure you will need some time alone your highness, please excuse us." Said the stoic demon as he bowed then closed the door. He shot a death glare toward the triplets suspecting one of them of being responsible for such a careless error. The two pointed at Timber, making the butler sigh exhaustedly.

This was going to be a long day.

...

Ciel and Sebastian were on their way to the Undertaker's parlor, the teen was seemingly bored while the feminized butler looked as if her cat was ripped apart and eaten by a dog. She was both depressed and frustrated she hated being out in public in such an uncomfortable form. The only hope Sebastian had at this point was the Undertaker he must have some remedee to this bizarre transformation, but it wouldn't be easy to get it from him. It was apparent Sebastian would have to use her best joke, if the new form of hers wasn't funny enough to the old reaper.

The carriage came to a stop followed by Sebastian opening the door for her master. As the boy and female butler made it up to the door they were stopped by a startling laughter that unmistakably came from the Undertaker. The two looked to each other wearily then with a sigh from Ciel the two causally went inside. "It's not funny you damn dirty old reaper fix it now!" Yelled a familiar voice. Ciel narrowed his eyes realizing that his enemy was here as well.

The two ventured further into the store to find a blonde female in a familiar purple coat, green waistcoat, white dress shirt, black tie, brown boots, and the undeniably familiar black short-shorts and leggings. "T-Trancy?" Questioned Ciel. The startled blonde snapped her head toward the boy with a hinted blush to her face. Their eyes met and the blonde was in utter shock and horror, "Alois Trancy?" He asked again seeing as the the girl answered to the name.

Ciel couldn't believe it the Trancy brat had too fallen victim to whatever caused Sebastian to become a woman. How? Why? The one-eyed boy just stared baffled by what he saw, his worst enemy was a girl! An attractive girl-wait what! Ciel was startled by his own thought.

As for Alois this was too much for her she didn't ever want Ciel to see her like this. He'd never let her live it down and here he was staring at her, seeing her-like this. Every emotion from horror,disgust, fear, anger, all the way up to dread, spiraled violently around her head, she couldn't even conceive a thought. Then suddenly she heard a gasp come from the boy, a light blush dusting his cheeks like when they first met at her costume party...that's it lights out, her brain basically shut off as she gave a light sigh and fainted.

Claude instinctively caught his highness before she could hit the ground. The other two just couldn't stop staring, "Well that was strange." Commented the boy. The Undertaker let out another powerful burts of laughter, this one louder than the last.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

There was something about waking up that Alois just hated. Not that she wished to be dead, but between the scarred memories that plagued her mind and the day to day feeling of disdain it was sometimes a pain to her that she would have to wake to endure them everyday. As she stirred Alois fought to remember what exactly happened before she blacked out. She had hoped that the part about waking up a female that morning was a dream but to her disappointment as she looked down her shirt it wasn't.  
"Damn" she said to herself as she got up realizing that she was in a bed, a very comfy bed like what you'd find in a mansion. Was she at home? No, this wasn't her bedroom it was a guest room but not any that she recognized at home. She also noticed that she was without her purple coat. She was left in her white dress shirts and black tie, green vest, shorts leggings and surprisingly her high heeled boots each with a purple bow infront.

As the weary blonde sat up to sit at the edge of the cushy bed, she rubbed her head tiredly wondering what happened and where was she. "Bloody hair!" She cursed as she fought to get her hair out of her face. Her somewhat messy bangs were still the same as it was when she was male, but now her hair was like how it looked when dressed as a maid at her costume ball minus the pigtails. "How do women deal with this?" She questioned in frustration. As she continued the pointless battle with her hair the door to the room creeked opened. Alois gasped looking up through her mess of unruly tresses a head peeked in from the door, a peculiarly familiar female face looked in toward the now Trancy girl.

She laughed when she saw the disarray the girl's hair was in."Hello-Lady Trancy how are you feeling." She somewhat mocked. Alois just blew at the hair in her face and in return she smirked and retorted slyly, "I'm quite fine, Miss Michaelis." She then gave a haughty laugh after seeing the raven demoness's expression deflate. "You fainted after seeing my young master and myself at the Undertaker's parlor, after speaking with him on our...predicament-the master offered that you and Claude come back with us to the estate until you recovered." It now made sense to the young noble, "I see, so I'm in the Phantomhive manor." She stated. "Yes." Answered Sebastian. She took a pause before suddenly walking over to the Earl causing the girl to become startled. "What are you doing?" She demanded afraid that the butler meant her harm, why wouldn't she? After all the stunts Alois pulled to deprive the raven demon of her precious meal how could she not want revenge? Not to mention Alois was responsible for why she was a female now, shit this girl was screwed.

Alois's light blue eyes widened the closer the she-demon got. Sebastian was soon standing just inches from the Earl making her quiver a little in fear. There was a blank look on the butler's face like the kind she would give Grell. The blonde wasn't sure what that face meant it was a little chilling to say the least. Slowly the butler reached her hand out toward the blonde, instinctively making the girl gasp and close her eyes shut awaited an inevitable fate that to her belief would be death or a rouhging at the least.

While Alois whimpered expecting the worst Sebastian gave a light smile and began pushing back the girl's messy hair. The confused blonde opened her eyes when she realized what Sebastian was doing. It confused her so much that she couldn't even push the demoness away. Finally after parting the strands, straightening and pushing them back Sebastian at last finished fixing the blonde's hair. Alois gave the butler an astounished look as the demoness drew back. "There is that better?" She asked with that usual smile.

"W-why did Ciel have me brought here?" She asked in her usual demanding tone. Sebastian then answered as she straightened her posture. "The young master has some questions he would like to ask you concerning the matter of our condition." She stated with a hand over her chest.

Alois gave a dreading frown knowing well that the other Earl wanted to interrogate her. She lowered her head in defeat feeling gloomy.

...

Ciel and Claude sat face to face silently in the living room watching each other stoically. Ciel then took a sip of his tea. 'God this guy is like a marble statue. How boring though it'd be nice if Sebastian were a tad as quiet.' He thought. Suddenly one of the double doors was opened by Sebastian. "My lord, Earl Trancy has awoken. I've taken the liberty of escorting her here." She said. Ciel just boredly stated, "Fine, send him-er-her in." Stammered the boy this was just not his day.

The Tracy girl strode in with her arms crossed like an angry child she looked down towards the ground with a near pout, trying not to look at the blue-black haired boy. She seemed annoyed but internally she was extremely embarrassed, this was twice now that Ciel had seen her like this and this time she didn't want to end up fainting.

Ciel couldn't stop himself from staring at the girl's figure, it was perfectly curved more so than it was when she was male, and her arms tightened stiffly to try and hide her small but perky bosom. Ciel gave an awkward cough to try and deter the fact that he was staring so hard. "Please have a seat Alois." He said gesturing to the seat directly across from him where Claude stood. Alois looked up to the seat she lit up immediately when she saw Claude there. "Claude!" She cheered. She ran up to him and gave him a hug like she would normally do if she felt that he had been away for too long.

Ciel started getting irritated for some reason, "Please sit, Alois." He stated, almost demanded. The girl turned to him slightly then sighed before sitting. "What do you want of me Ciel?" She asked in disdain. The one-eyed Earl then leaned forward clasping his fingers together, as he began speaking Sebastian closed the door and joined up at her master's side. "To start let's skip your inevitable denial of having anything to do with my butler becoming a female." Began the Clever Phantomhive. Alois opened her mouth to defend, "Undertaker told us everything, so don't even bother." With that the girl slouched back in her seat folding her arms again, this time in legitimate frustration. "Why?" He asked. Alois looked at him sternly before repositioning herself by crossing her leg over the other and resting her head on her hand boredly. "I figured it would weaken your butler for when I decided to _visit_ again." She put simply. Ciel wasn't really all that surprised by the answer. "And how did it happen to you?" He asked. Alois just looked away sharply, "Tch! My servants are bloody idiots!" She spat.

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"This answer brought a smirk to the Phantomhive boy. 'Heh, the irony.' He thought. "Now I have a question for you." Said Alois, "What did he Undertaker say about fixing this little problem?" She asked. Ciel then sat back in his chair. "He was no help I'm afraid." Said Ciel. Alois shot up in shock. **"What!?"** she exclaimed. "I regret to say the Undertaker had nothing useful in reversing the affects of this _change_.

 **Flashback...**

"Oh this has been a grand day!" Jeered the Undertaker. He was still laughing at how the Trancy girl had fainted. "Enough of your jesting Undertaker just tell us how to undo what has been done!" Said Ciel who's patience was wearing thin. "I can't!" The Reaper said after calming down. "What?" Sebastian said in a near whisper. "I'm afraid I don't have any way to reverse it, I assume it'll wear off or it might not." He said grinning vilely. The Phantomhive Earl look annoyed while Claude looked to the girl in his arms knowing well that she was not going to like this news. Sebastian held herself up on a wall in full gloom at how little chance there was at regaining her original male form. Ciel looked back at his butler and jumped at the immense aura of dark energy that the demoness was emitting. Everything started to rumble violently.

Sebastian was not happy.

 **... End Flashback**

After divulging his tale to the Trancy girl Ciel took a sip of his tea. Alois just stared angrily at her own cup which was given to her by Claude. "The shop became destroyed after that, even if there was something to reverse the issue it will be awhile before it can be obtained." Ciel continued. "I'm so embarrassed for losing control like that." Said Sebastian as she dramatically covered her cheek in false shame. Alois wasn't interested in the aftermath of Sebastian's rage, although she did approve of the Undertaker's misfortune. She was livid that the old geezer had no cure, and that she might be stuck this way forever.

"He did say that he would look up whatever he could about the the hotspring that the water originated from. In the meantime you and Sebastian are stuck this way." Finished the Earl. Alois just sat back angrily. This couldn't be happening she couldn't just stay a girl forever, she wasn't born this way! Plus what would people think? Alois didn't always care about what people thought but as the Earl Trancy she had to be male, there were already whispers of doubt floating about the streets of London questioning the legitimacy of Alois's birthright. It may have been true but no one needed to know that, and being a girl would only stir up more rumors and doubt that could damage the young lords's reputation.

Alois placed her cup onto the table and sat back again this time groaning into her hands. Ciel watched as the Trancy girl vexed and for some reason it made him feel a twinge of pity for her. True in many ways and for many reasons the spider deserved this misfortune, but he couldn't just send her off like this, it could even build up more spite toward himself and his butler, and they still needed to figure this out for Sebastian as well. The wheels in the boy's brain began turning, processing, and assessing the situation until finally he had a solution. "I propose a truce until we have some idea how to fix this." he said after setting his cup down. Alois looked up from her hands with question. "Sebastian is going through a similar issue, therefore we should assist each other in at least bearing with it for now." Suggested Ciel.

This was a very unexpected proposition on Ciel's part it was half expected for him have kicked them out by now. Alois wanted to keep her pride [whatever was left of it] and say no thanks, and go deal with it on her own. However she knew she couldn't do it, besides this could be her golden ticket to getting close to Ciel, then he'd be hers she just needed to bear with this whole "female thing" until she had a new plan to get him. She sighed and finally said, "Alright it's not like I have much choice now." She said.

Ciel nodded in response. "Good we will talk more on this in the morning." Said Ciel. Alois got an astounished look after hearing that. "What do you mean "in the morning"?" She asked. "Your Highness it is 8 o'clock in the evening, it has been precisely 4 hours since you've been uncontious." Said the Trancy butler. Alois couldn't believe it had been four hours so quickly, guess it was because of the fall season, night time did tend to come sooner during this time of year after all.

"If I may young master perhaps they should stay for dinner, it is quite late after all." Suggested Sebastian. "Very well, prepare the guest room Alois was staying in. As for you two, you are both invited to stay the night." Ciel says. "That's very kind of you Ciel. Isn't it Claude?" Said Alois in her most polite tone. "Yes, thank you lord Phantomhive." He said with a bow.

"Alright then." Ciel concluded he didn't know what had gotten into him to be so nice, especially to his greatest rival but he couldn't help it. Something about the feminized Earl intrigued him somehow, and he wanted to figure it out, and by God he would! While he had the Trancy girl here he was going to uncover the secrets of his strange interest no matter what it would take, or at least that's what he told himself as an excuse.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh man this is so fun! I hope you all enjoy! Anyway here's the next chapter!  
**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**

After the two Earls' conference Sebastian was ordered to start on dinner, she of course obeyed dutifully and saw to it right away. While the other servants were busy "working" Sebastian had rolled up the sleeves of her dress shirt as best she could, buckling them down tightly, she tied her nape long unevenly grown hair into a small bun and fired up the oven. She began chopping the vegetables swiftly perfect as always. Soon All the slices were being sautéed in the skillet gracefully, even as a woman the butler was still the extraordinary cook she's always been.

Once the vegetables were done she started on the bread. She kneaded the dough diligently without hesitation. As alway [without those pestering servants] dinner was coming along smoothly. "Shall I start on the main course?" Asked a steel voice from behind the butler. The spider demon stood at the door of the kitchen looking forward toward the busy female butler. "You are offering to assist? That is not likely of you." Said Sebastian without looking away from her task. "Her highness has ordered me to assist with preparing the meal for this evening." He said simply. Sebastian was in no mood to deal with Claude at the moment, however if his master-or rather mistress had ordered it the other demon would have no choice but to obey, meaning she would have no choice but to bear it. "Very well then, please begin on the meat, the dish for tonight is roasted lamb, I assume you know how to prepare it." She said.

Claude then removed his tail coat, rolled up his sleeves, and tied back his jet black hair with a white cloth, and soon began the preparations for the roast. Claude seasoned the roast accordingly not with as much enthusiasm as Sebastian but he certainly executed about as much skill. Sebastian finished the bread and placed it into the oven. She then began adding the ingredients for the sauce to the vegetables, she poured in things like vinegar, fine wine, and doused spices and chives all the while she was mixing it together.

She cooked with more diligence than she had before trying to forget that the other butler was in the same air space as her. She just worked on the sauce fighting back her dark aura at having Claude in her presence, she wanted it to be as if he wasn't there at all. Suddenly she jumped with surprise, another thing that was unusual for her, something was pressing against her lower back just inches from the top of her perfectly round bottom. She immediately turned from the skillet whipping around to glare dangerously at the spider demon who was directly behind her holding the tray of seasoned meat and bearing a slight smirk, like he would usually give her when he had the upper hand.

"I wish to put the lamb into the oven, if you would be so kind." He said in a near mocking voice. Sebastian was deeply offended and even more annoyed than before, how dare he! She immediately moved from the oven, not because of the other butler's request but because she needed to get away before she did something she'd regret [well not entirely] therefore she used the excuse of needing the curry sauce to go into the mix. She walked over in a fuming stride to the spice cabinet while Claude placed the lamb on the bottom rack of the oven. Sebastian opened the little storage door and quickly found what she needed, but alas when she stretched an arm to get the bottle she found that it was too high up. 'Damn, my height seems to have been affected as well.' She thought frustrated when her continuous attempts to grab the bottle never ceased to fall in vain.

Claude darted his eyes over toward the struggling demoness, finding her attempts to reach highly amusing. He also seemed to notice the perfect curve of her back a bottom, like a well sculpted hour glass, and she wasn't even wearing a corset, and her bottom was formed into an especially attractive heart shape even with her trousers being as lose as they were the spider demon could see it. He wasn't usually so easily drawn in by a woman's figure whether it were a demoness or not, but he found himself staring far too long before he finally gave a quiet sigh and removed his glasses.

Sebastian was becoming increasingly irritated at not being able to reach the curry sauce. How would she be able to perform her duties as a butler if she couldn't even reach a high shelf anymore, this frustrated her even more until she became startled yet again, this time by the unsettling press of what could only be discribed as a body, against her back. A longer arm suddenly reached beyond her own as a white gloved hand grabbed the bottle.

"You seemed to be having trouble." Said Claude, his breath tickled against Sebastian's ear making her shudder a tad. "It must be so difficult, not being able to perform your duties as well as you use to..." Said the male butler as brought the curry down and drew his body closer into Sebastian's back. The demoness stiffened at the contact, Claude used his free hand to gripped her hip and pull her into his groin.

The female butler growled as Her enemy teased her, "...you must feel so...insignificant-" he paused again as he let go of the bottle of sauce and used the hand that previously held it to grab the raven's chin, "...miss Michaelis." That did it Sebastian growled and soon the dark aura she had been with holding was released.

...

Ciel and Alois were in the living room awaiting dinner, Ciel was boredly sitting on the couch while Alois was at the door leading to the dining room. The amused female was laughing her arse off at the eyepatched boy's servants who were currently fumbling around like idiots trying to set the table. Sebastian had instructed that the gardener and maid not set the table together, however the dimwits wanted to redeem their honor as Phantomhive servants and try again they somehow managed to screw up- again!

"What a couple of morons, they look like a two pigs tripping over each other!" She chortled. The servants hadn't even noticed the girl's laughter, Bard watched as Finny and Mei-Rin tried stupidly to set the table with dinner plates and flower center pieces failing miserably. Just as the previous night the two tried desperately to complete their tasks only to stumble, spilling dishes and trying to catching vases of roses and water.

Alois couldn't stop laughing her own servants never screwed up this bad, it was hilarious to say the least. Ciel just watched from the couch with a blank look. He would normally be somewhat embarrassed but he honestly didn't care. He couldn't stop staring at his laughing guest, he studied the girl intently roaming his eyes up and down her curvy petite figure her long blonde hair reaching down to the middle of her back, and her seemingly endless legs were shaped to perfection, the heeled boots just made them look better, she still wasn't wearing her coat so it just gave him more to look at.

It wasn't long before a commotion was heard from the kitchen the clutzy servants tripped from the startling crash, and sounds of walls being obliterated, Bard thought it might've been an explosion. It was silent for a time-a painfully long time since the alarming sounds then finally, everyone's freight was hightened by the long striding echo of shoes clicking against the ground almost condescendingly from the hall leading to the place where the supposed catastrophe had sounded from. The steps drew closer, and closer Alois was a little scared hoping that it was just Claude. Maybe he had a scuffle of some sort with the cheeky female butler and maybe her faithful servant came out successful-yeah maybe.

One of the double doors on the other end of the dining hall was then opening slowly. The creek of the large wooden entry way was so eerie and taunting that it made your blood run cold, no one really knew exactly what to expect. The door was finally, fully opened by Claude who was wearing what looked like a very painful slap mark and three long bloody scratches down his left cheek, he didn't even seem to be aware of the injury, as he was composing his usual stoic personality. As he held the door off to the side Sebastian strode in with the food trolly smiling graciously toward everyone, even the two ditsy servants that were frozen in place like a freeze frame trying to hold the mess they were previously making, together.

"Dinner will be served soon my lord, and lady we have come to place the silverware." She said with an ray of anime light in hues of pink and yellow shining and sparkling behind her, radiating her smile. No amount of heavenly light could make anyone there any less scared what with the cryptic way the butlers arrived, the only one unaffected was Ciel./p

...

About half an hour later dinner was served [once Sebastian fixed the table], "This evening we have roasted lamb smothered in curry and vegetable sauce, with a side of stuffed cabbage, and Butter glazed baguettes. To drink we have a fresh Cabernet Sauvignon imported from Itally." Said Sebastian. After Claude placed the delectable food steaming on fine china, the Earls began to tuck into their meals gracefully while Sebastian then poured the wine generously.

After some time eating Alois starts up some conversation, "This is very good Sebastian, your quite the excellent cook." She complimented. "Why thank you Lady Trancy." Responded the raven butleresss [if that's even a word]. "However Claude helped as well he prepared the main course, and the stuffed cabbage." She said as she finished pouring the two nobles' drinks. "I am pleased that it is to your liking your highness." Said Claude, who was now without the scratches and slap mark, it seemed to have fully healed though some embarrassment of having it still lingered.

"That's my Claude!" Cheered the blonde as she continued eating. The food was exquisite to say the least deep down the blonde was a bit annoyed. Even as a woman not much was different about Sebastian, her skills were about as good as they were before and she noticed that nasty, mark and the nearly atrophied bloody scratches on her butler's visage earlier, Sebastian must've done it causing that loud commotion in the kitchen. 'Damn! Even if everything had gone as planned, it seems she would've still been capable of defending herself." She thought.

The two continued eating silently as Ciel glanced up every now and again, he could only stop for nearly every few seconds in an attempt to make Alois think he wasn't staring. This was becoming a pain to the Phantomhive boy, having to steel glances at the Trancy-turned girl sitting across from him. He just couldn't grasp why he was so...-he didn't want to think attracted but it seemed to be the only word that fit best to describe his interest in the blonde. He blamed his damn puberty, ever since it started hitting he's found himself somewhat unable to deter his mind from unclean thoughts but not about anyone in particular, until now that is.

He knew he shouldn't be having such thoughts about his worst enemy but he couldn't help it. Ciel cursed his mind for creating aluring images of the Trancy girl in lewd clothing [even more so than what she was already wearing], making amorous faces and poses, and suggestions that made the boy go red in the face. Sebastian suddenly asked, "Are you alright young master?" The blonde darted her wide ice blue eyes up toward the Earl after hearing that. Ciel merely gave a quick cough to clear his throat before answering, "I'm fine." He said sternly, then continued eating.

Alois just shrugged then continued eating unaware that Ciel had been staring at her, previously nor afterwards through out dinner.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The next day Alois awoke to the sun in her face like usual. Claude was drawing back the curtains telling her highness that it was time to wake up. The girl groaned not wanting to listen but her stern butler gave her no other choice as he began telling her what was prepared for breakfast. Alois wasn't really listening due to the blank sensation from just waking up, however she became instantly aware when Claude began untying her night gown, given to her by Ciel for the night. Alois immediately covered herself moving as far away from the confused butler as possible. "What do you think you're doing?" She nearly yelled. She tried to hide her fear but she clearly failed. "I am getting you ready for the day your highness as I always do." Said Claude.

The blonde looked down in her own sort of confusion, she wasn't sure why but she was afraid to let her butler undress her. She somewhat trusted him however she was unsettlingly...wary. "Is something wrong, your highness?" He asked. "I-...I don't feel comfortable." She said shakily. Claude then pushed up his glasses and said, "I see, you are not comfortable with a man undressing you. Am I correct?" The female noble nodded. "I'm sorry, I-I don't...know why..." She trailied off feeling foolish for reacting the way she was.  
"It is understandable your highness." The dark butler rose to his feet and bowed. "We shall consult with Lord Phantomhive on the matter." He said. Alois blushed slightly embarrassed that she would have to go to Ciel for help. What more of her pride, would this situation take from her?

...

Meanwhile Sebastian and Ciel had their own _issues_ as well. Things were...awkward to say the least, the young noble was having trouble controlling his, urges around his fair breasted butleress. Said butleress was standing with her back to the boy, her hands folded in front of her while Ciel sat on the bed wearing nothing but his dress shirt and pants. Sebastian had to be quick with pulling up his pants, he was still...a bit...yeah.

"I think you should get Tanaka-" "I'll get Tanaka!" Sebastian was at the door in seconds, but someone was already there ready to knock. "Claude what are you doing here?" Asked the female butler. "There seems to be a problem." He said. He was then invited in and soon the spider demon explained his and Alois' problem the girl didn't come due to embarrassment. "Yes we have been having a similar issue, as well." Said Ciel. "Sebastian go and help Alois prepare for the day, we will need to discuss a solution later." He said earning a bow from the raven butleress. "Yes my lord." She then left. Ciel looked to Claude with a sigh, "I should be able to manage the rest of my own preparations...though I will need assistance with my tie." Said the young Earl after swallowing his pride. "I could assist if you'd like." He said. "Fine" the boy then allowed the butler to finish dressing him for the day.

...

Alois laid back down on the bed curled up in a ball feeling stupid for not letting Claude undress her. She knew it was routine and it wasn't like Claude was going to do anything to her. Right? A tear slipped from her eye as she remembered her past, what the previous lord Trancy did to her and countless other boys. She hadn't been that alert about it before as a boy, but now she was terrified, after all girls were considered more vulnerable to these things than boys.

There was soon a knock at the door, Alois gave the person permission to come in but she somewhat regretted it when she saw that it was Sebastian. "Why are you here?" She asked in near fright. "The young master has ordered that I come and help you dress for the day." She said. The young Earless was speechless. "That won't be neccessary I can dress myself." She huffed, she was right she was capable of dressing herself but she didn't even have any new clothes to put on. "Just bring me my clothes and I'll have myself ready." She continued, "I understand your apprehension my lady, but I was ordered to do so, besides it would be improper for a noble to dress herself." Sebastian stated wearing that smile. Alois growled knowing that the smug demoness had a point. She wasn't born a noble but she knows that it is customary to let your servant dress you, plus she needed to get over this stupid almost long lost fear, and Sebastian was a woman now too maybe it wouldn't be as terrifying as it was with Claude.

The blonde struggled but finally said, "Fine, just be quick." She said. With that Sebastian bowed and carried out her duty.

...

The female butler laid out the clothes for the blonde Earless, then proceeded with dressing her. As the raven butleress began buttoning the shirt Alois stared down toward her expressionless. The girl eyed the the demoness's chest then a thought came to her. She stretched out a pointed finger distracting the raven butleress. Alois then poked the demoness's right breast causing her to shudder in shock at the unexpected action. "Yours aren't as big as Hannah's, I wonder why that is?" She said casually. Sebastian tried not to seem bothered by what the blonde just did, "I-I suppose that is just how they came out. Please let me finish." Said the butleress as she finished buttoning the blonde's shirt.

Alois giggled a little she expected the dark woman to be as stoic and uncaring as Claude would normally be, but this was far more amusing. "Are you embarrassed Sebastian?-or perhaps we should change your name to Sebrina." Mocked Alois with a chortle. The demoness was becoming more flustered, however she refused to take the abuse, she smirked as she finished buttoning the shirt and started on the pants, "Then I believe your name would be likely changed as well, to Eloise." She said bearing an innocent smile. The blonde noble was not amused although it was a good comeback, but it drowned the confidence she previously had, and she wanted it back.

"Is it even appropriate for a woman to even be a butler? I mean really what sense does that even make?" She questioned haughtily. Sebastian just continued dressing the girl putting on her thigh-high socks and boots. "I suppose that's true. However I am still able to perform many of my duties." She said while tying the blonde's shoes. "If I couldn't carry out my tasks accordingly, due to a slight alteration in my gender, then what kind of butleress would I be?" She said still smiling, and gave a humble bow with a hand across her chest.

"You're full of Shit." Responded the blonde. "Such language is quite unladylike Miss Trancy." Said the raven as she finished fastening the last of the Earless's clothing, her green vest.

"You will need to be taught the proper manners, of being a well bread noble lady." Stated Sebastian as she made a troubled face toward the blonde. "I wonder if Faustus would even be Capable of such a task." She questioned thoughtfully with a hand to her chin and her eyes darted toward the ceiling. Alois snapped her head forward to glare at the female butler. "Claude can manage anything you can! In fact I'm sure he'd be better than you." The girl fussed pouting like a child who was trying to win an argument. She then got up and stomped out of the room leaving Sebastian to do nothing but watch her go, until finally she sighed and followed her.

...

In the dining hall Ciel was eating his salmon and fried eggs silently while thinking to himself. What if awkward situations like the events of this morning were to occur again in the future? 'An issue like this morning's would create some problems with the daily routine and Tanaka is not always going to be in the standard...condition to perform such duties.' He thought as he rolled his eyes to the left to see Tanaka in his mini form drinking his tea. 'To top it off none of the other servants will be capable of performing the roll of a butler.' Ciel sighed. 'What can I do?' He thought. The bluenette was so lost in thought that he became startled by Claude placing a cup of Earl grey tea next to him. The stoic butler looked to the boy, "Is there something on your mind, Lord Phantomhive?" He asked. "Nothing that entirely concerns you. Though I wonder what will you and Trancy do to prevent whatever discomfort she may have had earlier, in the future?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm not quite sure it is up to her highness to decide. However I doubt that she would want, me or the other servants dressing her." It had seemed that the two nobles and butlers were facing a similar issue. Ciel then thought some more on how they could fix it. It was quite the conundrum where would the young Phantomhive even find another butler like Sebastian, plus because of their contract the demoness had to be by his side, or at least close by, and Alois would seem to be facing the same problem as well. Soon a thought came to the boy, he didn't particularly like it and neither would the blonde Earl-turned countess, but it would very well work out best. The boy gave another sigh and mummbled, "I suppose it can't be helped."

...

Soon Alois and Sebastian made it down the stairs and into the dining room. The noble girl was eager to get back to her butler after spending, what seemed like, so much time without him. "Claude!" The girl cheered as she ran into the room. "Alois Trancy." Ciel dully greeted. The blonde looked to the boy who spoke to her, then turned her face to avoid looking him in the eye. "Good morning Ciel." She said as she folded her arms. She was still embarrassed of the bluenette boy seeing her as a female.

Said bluenette scoffed at the girl's reaction, "It is quite rude for a lady to break eye contact, and even worse manners to fold your arms." Scolded Sebastian. "I agree." Started Ciel "If you're going to be a woman Trancy, you must learn proper female etiquette." He finished before sipping his tea. "I don't want to be a woman! Why does it matter to you if I act like a lady or not?" Fumed Alois. "A lady should never raise her voice." Sebastian stated making the blonde even more irritated. She whipped her body around aiming to strike the bitch demoness in the face, only to have her hand stopped by someone else from behind her. She looked to see her butler holding her wrist in a semi tight grip. "Unhand me Claude!"She demanded, "Your highness, I am afraid Lord Phantomhive and Miss Michaelis have a point. For the moment what has been done can not be reversed, and it is unknown when or if it ever will." Alois froze at her butler's words, Sebastian frowned at being called "miss".

It was true, Alois is a female now and there was nothing she could do to undo it at the moment. It could take some time to find any answers to this and until then she would have to as it has been often said, "bear with it". Alois released her tenseness and slumped in defeat, queuing Claude to let go of her hand. "Alois Trancy whether or not you like it you **are** a woman now and we will find away to fix it, but until then you should learn to behave more accordingly, so to not arose suspicion of your change." Said boy as he pushed his food away and leaned forward placing his elbows on the table and folding his hands. "For that reason and the matter of, making daily matters between ourselves and our respected butlers less...discomforting, I purpose we switch butlers until this matter has been resolved." Said Ciel sternly.

Alois stared in shock speechless to this suggestion.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

In Trancy the manor Lady Alois sleeps soundly blissfully resting away her troubles, only to be awoken by the light in her window shining in as a dark female figure draws open the purple curtains to let in the sun's light. "My Lady it is time to wake up." A female voice said. It was familiar but not belonging to her maid, no-it was worse. The voice in question belonged to the noble girl's arch nemesis; it was Sebastian Michaelis, in all her femenine glory. "I don't like being called 'My Lady'." She grumbled. The dark haired butleress looked back, then corrected herself. "My apologies, your highness." Said the raven woman.

After negotiating with the Phantomhive boy that their butlers would be switched the Trancy girl was at a loss for how she should handle the situation. The decision itself was hard enough to even comprehend.

 **Flashback...**

"What! There is no way that I'm giving you my butler, and I don't want **her** anywhere near me!" Screamed Alois pointing toward Sebastian, after hearing the one-eyed Earl's proposition. Ciel anticipated the girls protest seeing the inevitable out come actually unfold caused the boy to sigh. "Then what do you propose? So far I don't see any other solution than hiring someone else or having your maid take your butler's place, and I don't know if you've noticed but my servants aren't exactly competent ither." Ciel retorted. Alois became silent she had nothing to say that could counter the bluenette's argument. He was right no one could do their butlers' jobs with the same competence.

Alois however was still wary of this deal. She didn't want to lose Claude nor trade him, out for her worst enemy. What if Sebastian were to try and kill her, without Claude there to protect her how could she hope to defend herself? Her servants could likely manage but even as a female they wouldn't last very long against the raven demon. How did she know the bluenette boy wasn't just setting her up to die? After all he wanted her dead, she just couldn't agree if it meant she'd be in danger.

"If I agree I want your word that Sebastian will not harm me!" She demanded willfully. Ciel only scowled, "Trancy we made a truce last night, that neither of us will do anything that would cause the other harm. I won't go back on that agreement if you don't, so you have nothing to fear." Said the Earl. Alois scoffed as she darted her eyes toward the butleress behind her. She didn't want to agree to this but it was a fair compromise, so long as she didn't breech their truce.

With a sigh she then said, "Fine." Ciel then stood, "Very well, from today on Sebastian is your butleress, and Claude is my butler until this ordeal is solved. Our contracts will remain in effect and we shall meet up again soon to discuss the issue further, agreed?" Alois nodded while looking toward the ground making a grumpy scowl. The blue haired boy then removed his eyepatch to reveal his contract glowing purple causing the butleress to kneel, cueing Alois to slid out her tongue to reveal her contract as well [in a mocking way of course]. The spider butler then kneeled awaiting his mistress' orders.

 **...End Flashback**

That was about a week ago, but to Alois it felt like months. She despised being served by the very demon who killed her beloved brother, although she couldn't argue that the woman knew how to do her job. She wasn't Claude but it was still better than being served by Hannah or the Triplets. As the ravenette carefully dressed the blonde girl she began giving her the list of the day's schedule as well as the morning breakfast.

Alois dreaded these pointless morning routines. She hated tending to paper work, signing documents, and answering invitations, it was all a bore but what she loathed most was the "lessons". Yes lessons; the young Countess was being trained by Sebastian to be a proper "lady". Claude may have taught Alois the way of being a gentleman but, Sebastian was going to mold her into a blossoming youth of sophistication and grace, if she could make Ciel into one for a night she could no doubt make Alois into one, though the Trancy girl didn't make it easy.

...

After all the office work was done Sebastian and Alois headed straight for the study hall. Sebastian's new female atire consisted of a white dress blouse with bishop sleeves, and black cuffs with gold buttons, white fleece, and gloves. On the shirt she wore a black fleecy jabot around her neck, and a dark grey waistcoat with gold buttons in two rows. The corset she wore shaped her figure perfectly as her long fishtail skirt hugged her hips. She also wore black low cut boots, the back of her hair was pulled up into a bun, and she brought out her signature tutoring glasses, which she dramatically pushed up with her fingers, along with her teaching crop, soon she was ready to teach. "Let us begin your lesson for today Miss Trancy." She said. Sebastian had to admit, when it came to teaching Alois Trancy, she was...quite the challenge.

She tended to act out countering her lectures with vulgar language, and using dirty jokes to toy with her patients. "So What are you going to bore me with today? Oh!-are you going to teach me how to use my breasts as a weapon? Or perhaps I'll learn how to "discipline" men with that naughty crop of your!" She chortled. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched but she held her ground. She refused to let the little street mutt-turned-Earl/Countess get to her, she ominously smacked her crop onto the desk in front of the Trancy girl, startling her. "I will not be deterred by your antics Miss Trancy." Said the ravenette. "I swear by the flames of hell, I shall mold and shape that flagrant little lump of mud that was once Alois Trancy into a painted porcelain statute, that will don all the grace and femininity necessary to capture the hearts of others and be defined as a true lady of nobility!" She vowed dramatically with a fist raised to the air, as the background showed a silhouette of Alois as a sophisticated Victorian lady in a ray of triumphant light.

Alois just stared in both confusion of whatever the hell Sebastian was doing and annoyance to being called a "lump of mud". She then growled and slouched back against her chair. "Why do I even need to learn any of this rubish?" She asked defiantly. Sebastian then gave a sigh before answering. "Lady Trancy I must be frank with you, as abominable as the idea may be, I'm afraid that there is a possibility of us staying this way, for quite some time longer than we may hope to, until this problem is eventually solved it would be proactive to learn ladylike mannerisms to keep the suspicions of others at bay." Said the raven butleress.

Alois looked down at her lap fearfully, 'What if...What if I become stuck this way forever? What will I do? How could I live like this I...' Her thoughts were cut off by a gloved hand on top of her own. "I too hope that a solution will be found soon. I may be a demon with the ability to change form but I am suppose to be male by nature. Coping with this change is an endeavor to me as well." Said Sebastian with sympathetic eyes.

The blonde Countess tried to seem emotionless but in the end she just looked away with a twinge of guilt. "And what better way to repay you for causing it, than teaching you about femininity." Finished the butleress with a creepily innocent smile. Alois looked up toward the demoness in fear.

...

Meanwhile in the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was busy signing some invitations for his party next month. He wasn't really looking forward to it but Sebastian made certain that Claude give him a reminder, damn her! Ciel finished his signature on the last letter, and sighed. "Finally." He said. "I believe that is the last one lord Phantomhive." said Claude as he checked off the list of invited people. "Although there is still the letter for Lord Trancy." He added. "Tch! He's not exactly a lord anymore, now is he?" Said Ciel. Nevertheless he reluctantly signed the invitation. After stamping the envelope he handed it back to Claude. "I shall have these sent out right away My lord." Said the butler as he bowed, then turned to leave.

After the door was shut Ciel sighed heavily, vexed by the fact that he had just invited Alois Trancy of all people to his home, for a ball. Though his sense of pride screamed at him to not invite his worst enemy, that damn curiosity to know just how much of a "lady" the young Earl had become, was drowning out the cries of refusal that nagged at his brain. For some reason Ciel just couldn't get the blonde out of his head. He couldn't deny that he found the Earl-turned-Countess attractive-extremely attractive, most girls their age weren't nearly as developed as the Trancy girl. Ciel shouldn't have been thinking of such things especially since he knew that the Blonde wasn't a **real** girl. Even with that knowledge he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Everytime he pictured the Girl-Trancy he'd become increasingly aroused. The Phantomhive boy would imagine the blonde beauty in the most suggestive manors possible; whether it was of her pushing her breasts together, or splaying her body out for him on top of his desk. The flustered boy dropped his head into his arms and growled in frustration. "I can't possibly be infatuated with that brat." He said to himself. "These damn hormones are to blame, surely the attraction is just a physical one." He concluded. Even if he was right it didn't make his situation any better.

...

By tea time Claude had finished fixing yet another screw up done by the Phantomhive household. He wasn't as stressed about it as Sebastian would have been, hell he actually prevented some mishaps from occurring, for instance when Mei-Rin slipped carrying a stack of freshly cleaned plates she tripped [Like usually]. Claude not only caught the dishes, but he swiftly and elegantly placed every one in a spot at the table, without a single dish breaking. He expressionlessly bowed and asked the jittery maid to be more carefull next time, causing her to blush and stutter stupidly.

As the spider demon mixed the ingrediance for the Dobos torte that was to be served for the master's snack, he couldn't help but smirk to himself at how perfect it was that he was now the new temporary butler to Lord Phantomhive. He could use the opportunity to steal the young Earl's soul right out from under the raven butleress. With her in mind it wouldn't hurt to have his way with her at some point, after all she has become quite the attractive demoness.

The golden eyed demon couldn't help but imagine all the ways he'd make her scream and beg for him. He could also sense the lust emmiting from the blue-haired noble, for his highness's new female form as well. He could use it to his advantage. He just needed to convince the young Earl to go along with his plan then in exchange for his services in winning the young Countess over he could forge a new contract with him and he'd have the boy's soul. Getting a taste of Michaelis's new body would only add as a perquisite for his efforts.

After putting the mixture into the oven Claude paused to push up his glass. "I wonder...just how long will you deny your hunger, Lord Phantomhive?" He said to himself with a smirk.

...

Meanwhile it was tea time at the Trancy manner as well and Alois was already being served her snack. "This evening we have a Victoria sponge cake filled with raspberry jam and vanilla cream, dusted in icing sugar, and served with a freshly brewed sweet rose tea." Announced the butleress as she poured the beverage into the fancy cup, gold vines decorated the red rim of cup so elegantly that it made the pour of the liquid seem to sparkle. The ravenette even emphasized the tea with two beautifully bloomed pink roses set next to the cup and Matching pot, not to mention they were in the lavishly kept rose garden so it only added to the ambiance.

Alois was very impressed but it was clear she would never say it out loud."A rose theme. Don't you think that's a bit excessive for a simple hour of tea time?" Asked Alois, trying hard to be snobby in order to hide her interest in the set up. "I only do the best I can with what I have to work with, I am just simply one hell of a butleress." She said smiling. Alois scoffed before taking a sip of her tea. 'Damn even the tea is amazing!' She thought. Despite being irked by the ravenette's perfections, Alois really needed this peaceful moment. Between Sebastian's horrid lessons and coming to terms with being female, she was feeling a tad stressed, this was exactly what she needed to unwind.

The blonde shamelessly stretched out her arms above her head, arching her back which made her small breasts stick out, and one of her legs stuck upward with her motion. "*sigh* Lady Trancy what did I just teach you about proper table ettiquet?" Sighed Sebastian. Alois just growled as she reformed her original posture. "I'm within the confines of my own home, all that lady-like farce shouldn't apply if I'm alone." Said the Countess. "Nevertheless, my lady it would be good of you to practice these manors even when your alone. It would be ashamed if you forgot them in public." Sebastian stated. Alois undignifiedly rested her arm onto the table infront of her, as she took a bite of her cake before swallowing and saying, "I do it quite often, I act as I please at home but in public I maintain my facade of grace well you've seen it, have you not?" Sebastian had to stop herself from rebutting after realizing that the blonde brat was right. During her master's cases alongside the once-Trancy Earl she proved to be a very preeminent actor.

It was actually very impressive to the butleress, "I suppose that is true." She said reluctantly. During the moment of silence Alois ate Peacefully while taking in the sounds of nature; the birds chirped and twittered, the wind was light even though it was the beginning of Fall, and the air was neither cold nor hot, but a perfect warm with the gentle rays of the sun touching the landscape with with a mere brush of heat. The blonde could not help but point out how serene everything was, "It's such a lovely day." She said simply. Sebastian didn't respond lest her input was unwanted.

The blonde noble casted her eyes downward in thought, "Sebastian, do-..." She started. "...do you really believe that there is a possibility of us staying this way forever?" She asked solemnly. Sebastian gave no expression to the question, "I'm not certain, there must be some way to reverse what has been done. Then again there might not be." Said the raven. She seemed unaffected by her own answer but it was the sad truth. The Butleress and Trancy countess may likely remain females and that did not sit well with Sebastian, for once she hoped she would be wrong.

While wearing a pleasantly blank mask to hide the internal concern Sebastian poured her temporary mistress another cup of tea. She would definitely need it in order to deal with this bothersome gloom forged from being doomed to femininity possibly forever. It wasn't that Alois had anything against women-probably-it's just that she didn't know how she was going to adjust to this, not only was it strange and confusing because it wasn't her true natural, gender but also it was a burden to maintaining the image of nobility. Suspicions of Alois' legitimacy would only be proven true if she was ever exposed as a woman.

"My master has scheduled an audience with you to visit his estate in two weeks, you will both be able to discuss the matter together." Said Sebastian. "It is not as easy to talk about this to someone who has not or is not going through the same experience. There wouldn't be anything to discuss other than when we would visit the Undertaker for the results of his findings." said the blonde as she accepted her freshly poured new cup of tea. "Indeed, though it was what was agreed. Perhaps the master will be impressed by the results of your 'ettiquet training'." jested the raven. Alois gave a small growl before getting up violently and throwing her tea cup at the snarky demoness, of course she flawlessly caught it, she even managed to catch the tea into the cup as it spilled, as if she anticipated it.

Alois sneered as her temporary servant smiled up at her with that seemingly perminant perfect smile. She was really getting annoyed with the butleress and her relentless teasing, how the hell did Ciel deal with this? Sebastian calmly set the cup down and said, "After tea time is done we shall resume your lessons for another hour, at which time your schedule will be free for the rest of the evening." She said as she straightened the table and its décor. Alois fell silent it irked her how Sebastian was so able, even when dealing with her fits, dare she say-she handled it better than her own butler.

It made her sick.

...

Later in the evening a little after dinner Ciel was in the library reading a mystery novel that he'd come to enjoy. He found that he wasn't tired yet so he stayed up for a while to catch up on some reading. The story would have been the perfect way to ease his sweltering tensions spawned from his erotic fantasies, if the his mind wasn't still torturing him with depictions of Alois in a dress with a low-cut neckline to expose an excessive amount of cleavage like the female character in the book during the scene, where the main character and the female character meet at a ball. Even the most trivial of things triggered his arousal now, it was absolutely infuriating. Instead of reading he ended up staring at the same bloody page for nearly 30 minutes attempting to make himself concentrate.

The bluenette eventually gave up trying to fight his thoughts and just closed his book with a tired sigh. Soon there was a knock at the door. "Enter!" Called the Earl. The door opened and in came Claude, "Are you ready to retire for the night young master?" He asked with a polite bow. "Fine." Ciel answered with a sigh and went to follow the stoic butler.

Upon readying the young lord for bed Claude remained silent all the while. Ciel was silent as well until Claude spoke something that half embarrassed, and half annoyed the young Phantomhive Earl, "May I suggest mastrbation as source of relief?" He said. The pale faced boy instantly went red and gritted his teeth in a flustered agitation, he had half a mind to slap the demon for saying such a thing to him, "How dare you! What place do you have go saying such things?" Yelled the Earl. The butler remained expressionless as he folded the master's clothes and pushed up his glasses nonchalantly. "I was merely offering you an intimation to relieve the urges that you've been having." He said. Ciel still held his angered gaze on the spider demon as he collected his clothing so that they could be washed. "Letting the tension build up without release is a cause for distraction in your daily routine, it would help to take some the stress away." explained Claude before he bowed and said goodnight. The minute he was gone Ciel growled like an irate dog before rolling over into the bed and pulling the sheets and comforter over himself.

The Phantomhive boy spent nearly an hour trying to force himself to fall asleep. He tossed and turned relentlessly, fighting with himself to stop with the fantasies and go to sleep! It was no use though at this rate he will be up all night with these images flooding his mind endlessly keeping him wide awake and amorous for hours more, and by the time he ever did go to sleep it would already be morning.

This couldn't go on he couldn't let these damn urges ruin his sleep as well. He needed to do something to make it better, and a soon a thought came to him the advise that was offered to him by Claude. "Tch! Absolutely not!" He said in a whispered yell. God all of this was giving him a headache, between the fantasies and the irritation Ciel could barely stand it any longer. He looked down at himself as he weighed his options, he couldn't, he shouldn't, but he had to-he needed to. He cursed himself for giving in so easily but what else could he do? He desperately needed release, he just hoped he wouldn't regret it in the end.

The Earl hesitantly slipped his shaky hand under his night shirt between his thighs and shyly took hold of his throbbing erection. He slowly but roughly applied friction to his length panting harshly from the amount of pressure that built up as he continued. Ciel couldn't believe what he was doing to himself it was so unreal. He needed more-no...he needed her-Trancy the cause of this unyielding desire. Ciel fell back against the bed as he pumped himself harder, his face flushed and his breathing becoming more shallow. For the first time in a week, he welcomed the plethora of lustful images into his thoughts, each one more sinful than the last. One that really got him off was of Alois licking his ear and whispering sinuously "I want you, Ciel~...Oh!~make me yours!" In his vision he and the blonde were naked and hugging in his bath, everything was all hot and steamy from the warm water and sweating between the two, because Alois was grinding herself against the Phantomhive boy's member.

In reality Ciel was close he moaned softly as he bucked his hips in time with his strokes, gratifying his need more and more, he couldn't stop his voice as he shamelessly called out the name of the one lusted after, "*huff-huff* Alois! Ah! Alo-is!" He continued calling her name until he finally reached his climax and released his seed all over his hand and sheets. Ciel panted tiredly as he stared at his ceiling wondering what the hell had he done. He ran his clean-handed fingers through his hair in exhaustion, thinking 'How did it come to this?-why do I want that little tart? She isn't even a true woman, even if she was she's my enemy, not to mention I'm engaged. What could possibly come of us being together in such a way other than temporary satisfaction?' The boy looked blankly at his right hand which was drenched in his semen. 'It would all amount to nothing in the end, but even with that inevitable outcome she still beckons me to her depth. She's either a butterfly who's colorful wings draw me in blissfully to be met with pleasure and euphoria, or a spider luring me to a dark web fated and suffused in deception, meant to keep me coming back for more until she's ready to end me.' Ciel narrowed his eyes as he thought, 'No matter how much I crave her, I cannot let my guard down, the next time we meet I mustn't let myself be drawn in so easily lest I lose sight of my goal.'

With that thought the Earl gave a soft sigh before finally drifting off into sleep, while unbeknownst to him the true spider weaving the web of lies was smirking triumphantly outside his door, satisfied by how his plan was being set ablaze, all he had to do to keep it unremitting was to feed the flame as it gets hungrier.

...

Later that evening Alois sunk down into the water of her bath, after such a long lecture from Sebastian. She was sighing in relief, her hair was wet and splayed out on her back, and her eyes were weary, tired and heavy begging for sleep. She had exhausted herself from trying a little too hard to foil the persistent demoness's tutoring and lessons. She thought that if she ran the butleress ragged with her unbearable antics she could tire the dark woman out and end her session early she should have just endured the hour, because her attempts to throw off the lesson only prolonged the hour to two, then three, until inevitably she was stuck learning without a word to say against it lest she wanted another session to make up for.

"Shall I fetch you anything else my lady?" asked Sebastian. The blonde said nothing then slipped under the water as if to burry herself, deeper underneath in an attempt to ignore the ravenette. "Very well then." Sebastian sighed. The demoness just stood there quietly awaiting whatever was to come next form the noble girl. After a while of silence and blowing bubbles in the water Alois started up some conversation, "Tell me Sebastian, what exactly was the trouble that you were having with Ciel that made you so uncomfortable?" She asked innocently. The butleress answered, "The discomfort was more so on my master's part than mine. I must admit our situation was quite disturbing but it was nothing I could not handle." She said. The embarrassed woman purposely left out the part where the noble boy had an erection after a wet dream, knowing well that the girl would just jest and jeer about it even if it was a tad amusing in her own opinion however, "He was merely being modest that's all." her loyalty won over her silence, "I see." Responded the noble girl as she pushed some of her dripping wet hair from her face.

"May I ask the same of you?" Said the ravenette. The blonde turned slightly to glance behind herself with a scowl. She didn't respond and growled trying to calm herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to answer, she just didn't know how. She sunk her body into the water again and made a pitiful sound of distraught. "I don't know." She got out quietly. "I just-I wasn't comfortable. I can't explain it." The butleress was confused. After being subjected to the spider demon's 'actions' in the kitchen a week prior she formed a theory of why the Trancy girl was so uneasy, she asked,"Did he attempt something-?" She was cut off by a stern "No!" Sebastian was taken aback. "Claude wouldn't do anything so vulgar to me!-not like that filthy old man!" The sobbing blonde brought her knees to her chest, cry uncontrollably. "I just-I wasn't comfortable...I'm not comfortable." She whimpered in shame hiccuping with every pause.

The raven demon tried to comprehend what the girl was attempting to convey, it was so anomalous. Soon flashes of the countess covering herself when in the presents of the Phantomhive boy, and displaying fits of annoyance and anger when her reversed gender was being recanted, reminding the blonde of her predicament. It must have been highly irking for the Trancy child to be constantly reminded of her trouble from not only being taunted, but being watched and, observed and judged by her lack of femninatey, even though she wouldn't know how to be feminine since her natural gender is male.

Sebastian could relate on some levels of this aspects. She finally had a better theory, she walked over to the countess who was still sobbing continuously. The demoness finally said, "You are not yet comfortable with your new form." The adolescent blonde soon replaced her crying with a silent gasp. At first Alois didn't really know what made her so uncomfortable when Claude tried to undress her but it made sense. It explained a lot about how she'd been feeling since then. "I suppose." She said sadly.

As if predicting the Countess' next actions Sebastian held out a towel as the blonde stood up in the bath then the servant proceeded to wrap the towel around the girl. Alois silently stepped out of bath carefully prompting Sebastian to unplug the stopper and drained the water from the tub.

Alois was then led into the bedroom to be dressed for bed.

...

After preparing for bed the noble girl was curled up under the covers ready to sleep. Sebastian was standing next to the bed, she had agreed to sit up with Alois until she fell asleep as requested by the girl. Alois wanted to say something to the butleress but was hesitant to. She finally got out her words shyly. "Sebastian, I..." She paused. "Yes Lady Trancy?" Said. "This may sound preposterous and vain, but do I-make an attractive girl?" She asked. The ravenette was caught off guard by that question though she answered honestly. "Yes you do." She stated with a slight smile. "You say it so simply." Said the blonde snidely. "I am only being truthful, Lady Trancy. My master has ordered me to serve you the same as I would serve him, and I cannot lie to my lord. Therefore I will not lie to you." She said. Alois sat up from the bed onto her side to look at the demoness, to search her face for any deception, and finding none. "I doubt that Ciel thinks so." She said disheartedly. "I beg to differ my lady. The young master did seem to make quite a few glances toward you during your last visit, if not more." She said.

"Really?" Asked the hopeful young noblesse. "Yes. Though I am curious as to why you are so concerned about my master's level of interest in your new form." Alois blushedat the comment then immediately buried herself under the sheets. "Never you mind! I'm going to sleep." She spat irately. "May I ask one thing?" Pressed the Butleress. "What!" Alois replied, "When you say that you 'want my young master', what is it that you mean by that?" She asked. Alois turned and spat to her like venom, "None of your business!" She said, "Why are you so interested to know anyway, to report it to Phantomhive no doubt?" The scarlet eyed demoness's was silent before saying, "I was only curious. I fail to see the meaning behind it." Explained Sebastian. "You don't need to know, and it's not in a sexual way if that's what you're trying to probe for!" Said the angry blonde.

It baffled the butleress to no end how the Trancy girl was able to switch moods so frequently. One minute she was timidly asking for advise, before that she was sad and breaking down crying, and now she was being angry and haughty, as she was usually. She just stared at the back of the blonde's head after it turned swiftly. "I just-want to go to sleep." She said quietly as she laid back down. "Very well-your highness." Said the demoness before blowing out the candles and letting the girl go to sleep.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 **Sorry for taking so much time posting but I hope you all like this chapter. Anyway I hope you all like it so far I'll update as soon as I can!  
**

 **Happy New Years Eve!  
**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning when Alois awoke she exhibited about as much annoyance as the last week, however she perked up a little when Sebastian shared the day's events, as she dressed the tired blonde. "After breakfast you are scheduled to visit the Phantomhive Manor to meet with my young master." Alois lit up to hearing this, "So soon? I thought he said next week." Responded the confused countess. As the Butleress folded the girl's sleeping garbs she said, "He seems to have changed his mind, luckily all you'll have to do today is your lesson, but anything else can be rescheduled for tomorrow since this meeting is a benefit to you personally." She said. "Pleh, Count yourself as well, you were effected too." Said Alois snidely "I didn't know you cared for me so much my lady." Mused Sebastian as she put on her usual mocking smile. "Tch! Ridiculous. When are we scheduled to meet with Lord Phantomhive?" Asked Alois. "We shall depart for the Estate later today at 3." Responded Sebastian as she finished buttoning up the blonde's shirt.

"Fine." She drawled, as the ravenette pulled out her waistcoat, it was the usual green one that she always wore. Alois looked at the clothing with a disappointed scowl, it was always her favorite garb before but now she wished to wear something different-something more lively. She would never admit it but she wanted to look her best even if she still wasn't comfortable with her new form it was so conflicting, "Is everything alright miss Trancy?" Asked Sebastian. "It's-..." Alois couldn't possibly tell Sebastian what she was feeling she just looked away cutting off eye contact, "It's nothing just leave it alone." She said. The raven demoness looked down at the clothing before studying the noblesse's expression. "Excuse me for a moment miss Trancy." She said before turning away toward the wardrobe with the waistcoat in hand.

"What are you up to?" Asked the cocerned blue eyed lady as she watched the butleress, rummage through the clothes. The persistant woman shuffled through the wardrobe with meticulous effort looking for who knows what. After a few minutes she then turned to face the Trancy girl holding a white blouse with bishop sleeves and a two row buttoned waistcoat like her own, of bright silky magenta with gold buttons and a fleecy purple coat with a three inch long parted tail, draping from the back with fleece protruding from the cuffs and the collar of the blouse had a white jabot. "Is this better suited to your liking miss Trancy?" Asked the butleress. The girl was speechless it was as if the ravenette had read her mind. "I-I suppose...yes." She said, this level of shock was not common for Alois.

As Sebastian redressed her shirt then put on her shorts Alois remained stupefied, she couldn't believe how observant Sebastian was, the black clad butleress put so much thought into everything and was always so diligent when carrying out her tasks, no words could describe the mysterious woman's skills. Alois couldn't decide if she was irate or impressed, she couldn't entirely consider the latter. "Why are you putting those on, wouldn't it be more appropriate for me to wear a dress?" She asked in a mocking tone trying to push away her confusion. "There are women who wear trousers short or long, dresses are worn traditionally but it is not actually required." She said. This had the young Trancy Countess humming in thought she honestly wasn't aware that trousers were worn by women as well it was quite intriguing and a relief, she would hate to have to wear some frumpy girly dress that hid her legs away, like a shroud covering her best asset out of some form of insensible shame that of course she had no bearing to.

After being dressed fully with the tying of her boots Alois steps in front of the mirror to look at herself. She gasped and stared in awe adoring herself as she gave a half turn of her body, from left to right. The pleased blonde took in every detail of her new attire. Sebastian stood behind the girl with an equally pleased smirk, "I am happy that you approve your highness." Said Sebastian. Alois looked at the butleress in the mirror with slight bitterness but more embarrassment for letting herself be so taken by the outfit.

"W-Whatever lets just go to breakfast I'm hungry." She stasis hastily. "If I may your highness, I'd to do something with your hair so that it does not get in your way again." The ravenette suggested. Alois looked back at the demoness with questioning eyes as if trying to decide if she could trust the dark servant or not.

...

Later Ciel was in his study signing some documents. He was more focused on his work now it almost disgusted him how effective Claude's deplorable advise was but if he hadn't taken it to action, he would still be too distracted to do his daily duties. As he continued writing Claude came in with a few more documents. "More papers to sign I assume." He spoke boredly. "I'm afraid so my lord also there are a few that need miss Trancy's signature as well." He said. "Heh, then it's a good thing that I changed our meeting date to today." Chuckled the Phantomhive boy as he continued writing. "Indeed. I must return to my duties sir, excuse me." Replied the Faustian butler with a polite bow. After the butler exited the room Ciel paused his writing to sigh. The boy slumped in his chair to look off into space he was strangely anticipating the Trancy's visit. He was worried that having the beautiful blonde noblesse in his presents, might stir his urges if not worried, he was excited that he'd be able to fantasize to his heart's content.

He would never admit to being excited about seeing Alois-freaking-Trancy, but his growing manhood was giving an entirely different opinion. Ciel pushed his chair out so that he could see out of his wide light beaming window. The one eyed Earl gazed out to his estate grounds half expecting the Trancy girl to be there already, out of impatients to see her butler again or him. At the most likely he expected to see his servants running around with panic from another screw up, although surprisingly Claude has been preventing a brilliant amount of mishaps around the manor. The servants were a little more frightened by the stoic, dark temporary Phantomhive butler, they couldn't wait for Sebastian to come!

The day was nice, and partially sunny much like the previous day it was really peaceful. Ciel continued looking out the window wondering just how much of a "lady" the Trancy countess has become.

...

In a horsedrawn carriage on the path toward the Phantomhive Estate Alois was beaming as, she looked out the window. She was more or less excited that she would be able to see her butler again after such a painfully long week. She had to admit it wasn't too horrible if she wasn't so engrossed in her lessons. Sebastian wasn't as bad as she imagined but she still missed her butler, and he wasn't the only reason for her excitement. She wanted to see just how much she could win the Phantomhive boy over. If Sebastian was right about her being an attractive girl she could use it to make Ciel hers. She would flirt with him a little just to test the waters and see just how much she could make the boy want her.

"We are almost there my lady." Said the butleress as she drove the carriage down the path. Alois smirked conveying her thoughts of her wicked intentions. She was so close to gasping in excitement when she caught a glimpse of the manor from beyond the trees. Unable to contain her giddiness Alois started giggling and somewhat kicking her feet as tamely as she could. It was hard for the girl to contain herself.

After a few minutes of the carraige rattling slightly and the occasional bumps here and there the two found themselves at the front gate of the Phantomhive manor opening wide to welcome the carraige into its midst. The path guided them down toward the large home standing tall and proud like a castle. It was funny how the mansion looked so majestic and grand yet it was merely the replica of what was once a crumbling ruin, drowned helplessly in flames and smoke leaving behind nothing but bitter memories of suffering scattered about, in the form of ashes. Alois had read up on the information aquired by Claude on Ciel, including his past.

She couldn't help but pity the story of the Phantomhive survivor's life after the fire. No piece of paper could ever convey the pain the boy must've felt loosing everything, including his parents. The blonde sympathized deeply with that pain, though she'd never admit it unless she was close enough to someone or cared about someone enough to talk about it, these thoughts weighed on her a bit. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the abrupt halt of the carriage, and Sebastian opening it announcing, "We have arrived miss Trancy." She said politely as she held out a hand to help the girl out. Normally Alois would have ignored the helpful gesture or told the dark woman to piss off, but she was in a good mood so she accepted the hand and hopped out of the carriage and skipped up to the mansion. There at the bottom of the steps to the entrance were Ciel and Claude.

Claude bowed while Ciel welcomed Alois with a plain "Hello Lady Trancy." the welcome fell on deaf ears as the blonde countess was instantly latched on tightly to her butler. "Welcome your highness." He said lacking any enthusiasm whatsoever. "Don't sound so dull to see me!" She said happily. The stoic butler only pushed up his glass and looked to the butleress standing obediently behind his mistress with folded hands to her lap and a very form fitted fishtail skirt. He stared silently as the teen hugged him, making Sebastian glare intensely noticing the disgusting glint in the other demon's eye as he visually scanned her body.

"I doubt that is any way for a lady to behave in the presents of their host." Said the young Phantomhive Earl looking toward the Trancy girl almost sternly. Alois then pulled away and trotted eagerly toward the Earl stopping right in front of him. She gave a polite curtsy splaying the tail of her coat elegantly while wearing a bright exuberant smile. This sudden look of innocence made Ciel blush a little. "Good Afternoon Lord Phantomhive." She said with a glowing smile. Ciel cleared his throat as he held a fist to his face looking away bashfully, the boy was determined to hide the tint of red to his visage. Alois made a brief unnoticed smirk before straightening herself from her eloquent stance.

She smiled toward the boy innocently as the boy took note of her clothing choice. "Did you not have a dress to wear?" He asked. "I like this much better, besides I'd only really wear a dress if it were a special occasion." Alois said with a bubbly tone. She stood infront of the Earl with a smile and a half twirl from left to right like an eager child trying to be patient. The stance only made her figure more defined from the curve of her hips to her legs. Sebastian had also braided some of the countess' hair into an elegant maiden braid with the rest of her straightened white gold locks, flowing down her back and her bangs unchanged. The boy made a silent gulp before he cut off eye contact by closing his eye and turning to go back up the steps. "Come, we have business to discuss." He said. Alois instantly followed behind the boy, "Claude you and Sebastian get started on the tea, bring it to my office when it's ready." The butler and butleress bowed and simultaneously said, "Yes my Lord." And followed their young master and mistress into the mansion. After that the two pairs went off their separate ways. They were soon alone with one another and the games would inevitably begin.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
